Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber (born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian singer, actor and songwriter. After being discovered on YouTube in 2008, Bieber released his debut EP, My World, in 2009. Bieber became an instant success, and was the first artist to have seven songs from a debut record chart on the Billboard Hot 100. Bieber released his debut album, My World 2.0, in 2010. It was a worldwide success and spawned the single "Baby", which became one of the best-selling and most famous songs of all time. His album and singles sales in the United States total 44.7 million. He has sold an estimated 140 million records, making him one of the world’s best selling music artists. Bieber has won one Grammy Award (Best Dance Recording) and 15 American Music Awards. Since 2011, he has been listed six times by Forbes Magazine among the top ten highest paid under 30 celebrities in the world. Bieber became the first artist to surpass 10 billion total video views on Vevo. Early Life Justin Bieber was born on March 1 1994, in London, Ontario, at St Joseph's Hospital and was raised in Stratford, Ontario. He is the only child of Jeremy Bieber and Pattie Mallette, who were never married. Pattie raised her son with the help of her mother, Diane, and stepfather, Bruce. His mother is of French-Canadian descent; his paternal great-grandfather was of German ancestry, and his family roots are English and Irish. Through Jeremy, Justin has two younger half-siblings, Jazmyn and Jaxon. Pattie worked a series of low-paying office jobs, raising Bieber as a single mother in low-income housing. Bieber has maintained contact with his father. In January 2007, 12-year-old Justin sang Ne-Yo's "So Sick" for a local singing competition in Stratford, placing third. Pattie posted videos of the performances from the contest on YouTube for their family and friends to see. From there, Bieber began building a YouTube channel and eventually acquired a significant following, which ultimately caught the attention of music manager Scooter Braun. Braun eventually became Justin's manager and introduced him to R&B singer Usher, who signed Bieber to his Raymond Braun Media Group (RBMG) label. Bieber would also sign to Island Records, through record label executive L.A. Reid. Career Bieber's career began with the release of an extended play titled "My World" in 2009. It spawned the top 20 single "One Time" and the mildly successful "One Less Lonely Girl". His second release, and first full-length studio album, titled "My World 2.0", was released in 2010, and featured the singles "Baby" (featuring Ludacris), "Eenie Meenie" (featuring Sean Kingston), "Somebody To Love" and "U Smile". Of the four singles, "Baby" became Bieber's breakout song and is one of the highest-selling singles of all time. Shortly after premiering, the song's music video was both the most viewed and the most disliked on Youtube. This time period in pop music was referred to by media as "Bieber Fever" due to the singer's immense success on a global scale. Bieber's next venture was a successful collaboration with Jaden Smith, son of American actor Will Smith, titled "Never Say Never", for The Karate Kid's film soundtrack in 2011. That same year, Bieber released his first concert docu-film under the same title. Bieber's second full-length album, titled "Believe", was released in 2012. The album was a worldwide #1 success and spawned several hit singles "Boyfriend", "As Long As You Love Me" (featuring Big Sean), "Beauty And A Beat" (featuring Nicki Minaj), "Right Here" (featuring Drake) and "All Around The World" (featuring Ludacris). The first three singles were top 5 and top 10 hits worldwide. Bieber released a compilation album titled Journals in 2013, consisting of previously unreleased tracks written while on tour. Due to label disagreements at the time, the album was not promoted nor submitted for sales tracking by SoundScan. Of all the album tracks, only "Heartbreaker" performed well as an unofficial single, peaking at #15 in Canada and #13 in Australia. After a considerable hiatus due to personal and legal issues, Bieber returned to music in 2015 with a collaborative single titled "Where Are U Now" with producers Skrillex and Diplo. The song was a top 5 and top 10 commercial success worldwide, and signified Bieber's transition away from bubblegum pop. Bieber released his fourth studio album "Purpose" in 2015. Of the four released singles "What Do You Mean", "Sorry", "Love Yourself" and "Company" three became worldwide #1 hits. "What Do You Mean" was featured on a number of year-end Best Of lists, "Sorry" became one of the best selling digital singles worldwide with 10 million in sales in 2016 alone. The music video is currently the 7th most viewed video ever on YouTube with over 3 billion views. "Love Yourself" (co-written by Ed Sheeran) became the 7th best-selling song of 2016, reached #1 in 15 countries and was Bieber's third consecutive US and UK number one single. In 2017, almost a year since his last single as a solo artist, Bieber surprise released "Friends" a collaborative single with producer Bloodpop. The song was a top 5 hit worldwide. Since concluding his Purpose tour in mid 2017, Bieber has primarily appeared on other artists singles and found immense success doing so. In 2016, Bieber was the vocalist on two dance tracks - Major Lazer's "Cold Water" and DJ Snake's "Let Me Love You" - both of which were top 5 hits worldwide, with "Cold Water" reaching #1 in 20 countries. Bieber's collaborative golden streak continued into 2017 with a remix of Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi's hit single "Despacito" and featuring amongst a handful of artists (Chance The Rapper, Lil Wayne and Quavo) on DJ Khaled's collaborative single "I'm The One" - with both becoming worldwide #1 hits. "Despacito" saw Bieber singing in English and Spanish, and the song was the first primarily Spanish-spoken US #1 single since "Macarena" in 1996. The song is tied for most weeks at #1 in the US (16 weeks) with Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men's One Sweet Day. Bieber's next collaboration was with dance producer David Guetta for "2U" which was a top 5 single worldwide. In 2018, Bieber once again recreated top 5 success with DJ Khaled on "No Brainer", which featured all the same artists as "I'm The One", aside from Lil Wayne. Bieber continued releasing standalone singles through 2019, including the #1 smash "I Don't Care" with Ed Sheeran and "10,000 Hours" with Dan + Shay. He also appeared on a remix of Billie Eilish's "Bad Guy". On December 24, Bieber announced his fifth studio album would be released in 2020, along with a documentary series. He also announced a world tour. First single "Yummy" was released January 3, 2020. The song received mostly negative reviews and Bieber struggled to generate hype. Ultimately the single debuted at #2. The docu-series, titled Seasons, debuted on YouTube on January 27, 2020. Bieber revealed his fifth album "Changes" would be released on Valentines Day; February 14, 2020. The album features guest appearances from Quavo, Lil Dicky, Kehlani, Travis Scott, Summer Walker and Post Malone. Relationship with One Direction and Zayn Malik Group In 2015, One Direction and Justin Bieber released albums on the same day, November 13. Before this, an elaborate media campaign pitched the two acts, and their fanbases, against one another in the race to number one. While Justin made several comments about a rivalry, One Direction did not address the set up. Ultimately, One Direction achieved the number one debut in Europe, continuing their ongoing record, while Bieber achieved number one in the United States, solidifying his comeback there. Louis Tomlinson Justin and Louis have never been seen together or confirmed to be friends. Louis, along with Zayn, both defended Justin on Twitter in 2013, after the media attacked him, due to a run-in with abusive paparazzi. They tweeted "Although I don't know him personally, I do wish the press would take it easy on @JustinBieber" and "I really do empathise with him, I don't see anything out of character in comparison to any other teenagers I know". Justin replied "@zaynmalik @Louis_Tomlinson, thanks fellas. all good over here. much appreciated." In May 2015, Louis briefly stayed at Justin's Los Angeles house with friends. It is thought he was renting the place out temporarily. Liam Payne In April 2012, Liam tweeted that he was in the recording studio with Justin, commenting on how Justin's Believe album had "good beats/tunes". Liam, along with Louis, poked fun at Justin's short-lived nickname 'Bizzle'. On March 24, 2015, a Bieber fan tweeted Liam, saying: "Isn't it kind of depressing that Justin Bieber is more successful than you?" to which Liam replied "How many times have I been arrested?" leading to minor backlash from Justin's fans. Justin never commented on the tweet. In October of 2016, Liam attended one of Justin's Purpose Tour concerts in the United Kingdom. In March 2017, Liam told Rollacoaster Magazine about his renewed friendship with Bieber, stating: "He’s a great guy, inside there’s a really good heart. I told him 'the difference between me and you is I had four different boys going through the same thing to look to. He didn’t have that'". I said to him, ‘Take my number and any time you want a chat, let me know as I’m here and I understand exactly what you’re going through and I understand your world.’ He needs somebody like that and in that position.”Liam Payne gave troubled Justin Bieber his number Niall Horan Niall commented during his 2010 X Factor audition that he looked up to Justin Bieber's success and wanted a career like his. He and Justin have been seen together many times, often tweeting and hanging out, particularly in 2015. Niall has commended Justin on his music, success and fame and has covered Justin's songs. In July 2016, to celebrate Canada Day, Niall tagged Justin in an Instagram photo. In the lead up to Niall's debut solo album release, Bieber posted a close up photo of the Flicker album cover to his Instagram page in September 2017, to which Niall replied "Arsehole :D". Harry Styles Harry and Justin have never been seen together. It is assumed they have met due to the other members of One Direction having met Bieber. In 2015, Harry unfollowed Justin on Instagram. On 19 May 2017, Bieber posted a screencap of Harry's Carpool Karaoke video to his Instagram page, with the caption: "Just watched the Harry Styles carpool karaoke!! Hilarious! Also congrats on the album, it sounds great!". Zayn Malik Zayn spoke in a radio interview about being invited to Justin's house in 2013. He said they cooked and used Bieber's indoor skating rink. In another interview, Zayn stated his musical tastes and singing style were quite similar to Bieber's. In 2015, Bieber commented that he had not spoken to Zayn in years but hoped he was doing okay after leaving One Direction. In March 2017, UK tabloid The Sun speculated that Zayn and Justin might collaborate together. In July 2017, Bieber posted a photo of Zayn and girlfriend Gigi Hadid from Vogue Magazine to his Instagram page, with the caption "Love this". Selena Gomez Both Niall Horan and Justin Bieber dated US pop singer Selena Gomez, though Horan's relationship with Gomez was not made public, only uncovered over time by fan sightings and meetings, and an eventual 2016 acknowledgement from Horan. Selena dated Niall in early 2014, as he recovered from extensive knee surgery in the United States. In 2015, Gomez was spotted several times with Niall, both in Los Angeles and London. She attended One Direction's Apple Music Festival set, and the 2015 X Factor grand finale where One Direction made their final performance. Gomez stated in a 2015 interview that Niall was one of her best friends. Selena dated Justin Bieber from December 2010 till 2014, with the pair breaking up and getting back together several times. She has claimed Justin was unfaithful to her, and both have spoken about the emotional toll the relationship took on them, in interviews and in their music. In late 2015, Selena commented on a fan's Instagram saying she preferred One Direction's Made in the A.M. album over Justin's album Purpose. During a late 2016 appearance on The Late Late Show With James Corden, Niall did not offer a denial when Corden mentioned Niall had dated Gomez in the past. Gomez briefly rekindled her relationship with Bieber in October 2017, though the pair split again by January 2018. Personal Life Justin Bieber identifies himself as a faithful adherent of Christianity, saying he communicates with God via prayer and God is "the reason I'm here". Bieber and his beliefs have been criticized by various right-wing, fundamentalist Christians, due to his sexualized image and legal troubles. Justin's concerts have been targeted by right-wing, fundamentalist Christian protest groups. Since 2016, Bieber has been more open about his Christian faith, often posting verses from The Bible or pictures with his Christian friends. Controversies In a 2011 interview with Rolling Stone, Justin stated "homosexuality is everyone's own decision" and that abortion is "like killing a baby". When asked about abortion in rape cases, he responded: "Well, I think that’s really sad, but everything happens for a reason. I don’t know how that would be a reason. I guess I haven’t been in that position, so I wouldn’t be able to judge that". His comments were heavily criticized by the media and public for being insensitive and misinformed. In 2013, a video depicting Bieber urinating in a bucket in a restaurant kitchen was leaked online. Bieber can also be seen in the video spraying a photo of former US President Bill Clinton with cleaner fluid while stating "F-ck Bill Clinton". Bieber later apologized for the incident, and to the former President. The same year, Bieber visited the Anne Frank House in Amsterdam, and was criticized after leaving a message in the visitor book stating "I hope Anne would've been a Belieber". Many found the comment highly insensitive and trivialised the trauma of a World War II Holocaust victim. In June 2014, several videos of Bieber singing a song with violent and racist lyrics, and telling racist jokes, were sold to and published by TMZJustin Bieber Again Caught In Racial Controversy. Bieber has been the target of intense public vitriol since his debut. In 2010, Justin was frequently criticized for looking and sounding young. He was teased for his androgynous appearance and singing voice, with jokes referring to him as female or homosexual becoming extremely popular at the time. From 2009 to 2012, Justin's music was heavily scrutinized for being bubblegum pop, which many feel is disposable and manufactured. The music video for "Baby" held the record for most disliked video on YouTube (with 3 million dislikes at the time) until December 2018 when YouTube Rewind surpassed it with 13 million dislikes. As of December 2018, Baby has 10 million dislikes and Bieber has the most videos in the top 50 most disliked videos (4). In 2015, the attitude towards his music began to shift more positively, but the public perception of him as a person remains generally negative, due to his legal issues and perceived attitude. Bieber has also received criticism for clashing with his own fanbase. In 2015, Bieber scolded a live audience for clapping off-beat, stating "At least clap on the right notes"Bieber Clapping Controversy. Bieber walked off stage at the beginning of another concert, refusing to perform after fans would not stop trying to grab him while he cleaned water on the stageWalk Off. In March 2016, Bieber announced he was cancelling all backstage meet and greets, then later elaborated that he would no longer pose for photos with fans, stating: “''I realise people will be disappointed but I don’t owe anybody a picture, and people who say ‘But I bought your album’ know that you got my album and you got what you paid for — an album! It doesn’t say in fine print whenever you see me you also get a photo.”Cancelled Meet And Greets. He has often received public scrutiny for perceived "cultural appropriation" after wearing a dreadlocked hairstyle and often speaking in AAVE (African American Vernacular English). Critics noted how he would work with African American rappers and producers but had been filmed telling racist jokes in 2009. In mid 2017, Bieber suddenly cancelled the 14 remaining dates of his Purpose World Tour without warning. He explained to fans via social media that he was exhausted after touring for almost two years. Legal Issues In November 2013, Justin was charged with vandalism and forced to pay a fine after graffitiing in Brazil. The following month, Bieber pleaded not guilty to striking a limousine driver in the back of the head. The case was eventually dropped. In January 2014, Bieber was arrested and detained for egging a neighbours house, causing $2000 in damage. He was ordered to pay $81,000 in damages. Bieber served two years of probation, five days of community service and was admitted to 12 weeks of anger management classes. Just a few weeks later, Bieber was arrested again for being intoxicated while reportedly drag racing in Miami. He was also charged with driving on an expired license and resisting arrest. He would eventually plead guilty to reckless driving and resisting arrest. A plea deal saw him spend one day in jail before taking a 12-hour anger management course and paying a $500 fine, while also making a US$50,000 contribution to ''Our Kids, a local children's charity. 7 months later, Bieber was once again arrested for dangerous driving on his ATV (all-terrain vehicle)Legal Issues, he was also charged with assault on a photographer. Both cases were dropped. In 2017, the Chinese Government appeared to have banned Justin from performing in China due to "past behavior". Relationships Justin dated Caitlin Beadles from 2008 to 2009. From 2010 to 2014, Justin dated Selena Gomez, briefly reuniting with her again in 2015 and 2017. In 2009, Bieber was introduced to model Hailey Baldwin, niece of American actor Alec Baldwin. The pair appeared to start a relationship after his initial 2014 breakup from Gomez, as Bieber posted a photo of him kissing Baldwin to his Instagram in 2015. It is unknown how long they dated before Bieber briefly rekindled with Gomez in 2015 and 2017. In July 2018, Bieber announced his engagement to Baldwin, and the pair obtained a marriage license in September 2018. They held a wedding ceremony a year later in September 2019. Hailey officially changed her surname to Bieber. She appears in the music video for 10,000 Hours, Bieber's duet with country duo Dan + Shay. Museum Exhibition In February 2018, a museum exhibit dedicated to Bieber opened in his hometown of Stratford called "Justin Bieber: Steps To Stardom", the museum contains various items belonging to Justin, sport photos and news articles. Discography Justin Bieber has released five studio albums, six compilation albums and one extended play. Albums *''My World'' (2009) *''My World 2.0'' (2010) *''Believe'' (2012) *''Purpose'' (2015) *''Changes'' (2020) Remix Album *''Never Say Never - The Remixes (2011) *''Journals (2013) *''Believe Acoustic'' (2013) Gallery 2008.jpeg|2008 2009jb.jpg|2009 download.jpeg|2010 2011jb.jpg|2011 2012jb.jpg|2012 2014jb.jpg|2014 2015jb.jpg|2015 2017.jpg|2016 20177.jpg|2017 Screen Shot 2019-01-07 at 9.23.03 pm.png|2018 References Category:Singers Category:People Category:American people Category:Friends